


Twisted Tails

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, Murder, Romance, Sexual Scenes, evil Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: The black cat and ladybug miraculous went missing sixty years ago, only to be discovered by two teenagers while exploring a delivery for the Graham De Vanily jewellery line.Felix and his girlfriend Chloé Bourgeois we’re now Tuxedo Bandit and LadyBird.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Felix was an orphan, his parents murder a distant raw memory he chose to forget. When his uncle and aunt offered to take him in to live with them and their son, he had refused. 

Eight year olds didn’t get to refuse though, and that was when she had interfered. Chloe Bourgeois was  _ never  _ told no. She  _ always  _ got what she wanted, and she wanted him. 

Felix, the heir of the De Vanilly jewellery line, now lived with Chloe at the  _ Grand Paris  _ hotel. 

“Felix, I can’t believe you have all this stuff and haven’t looked at them.” Chloé snapped as she ruffled through the old box of jewellery he kept in his room. His mother’s personal jewellery. They were teens now, almost eighteen. At sixteen, Felix had allowed his hair to grow long enough to place into a low ponytail, his uncle tailor making his black and white clothes to fit perfectly to his toned body. He was what Chloé called,  _ sexy.  _

“It belonged to my mother, I couldn’t make myself unpack it.” Felix said, turning the page of his book before sipping the warming tea beside him. Chloe continued her careful search, cooing and gasping at her finds before going oddly silent. 

Curious, he glanced over, Chloe was not one for silence. 

“My bird, what’s wrong?” He asked, his tone gentle, a tone only used for her. Since her mother left her, Felix had been even closer to the girl who accepted him so long ago. Chloe shifted herself before pointing her finger towards the wall. Her face was pale and eyes alarmed. Felix followed her finger before standing up and pulling her behind him. 

“Well, this is different,” A floating black cat stated as its red bug-like counterpart hid behind it. 

“What are you?” Felix demanded, shielding Chloe’s body with his own. A quiet conversation between the two seemed to take place annoying Felix further. 

“I demand you tell me!” He ordered, hands fisting the jewels he now held. The two  _ things  _ went silent before the red one spoke. 

“We are kwami, granting power to those that hold our miraculous.” She said, her voice sad. “I am Tikki, kwami of creation, and this is Plagg, kwami of destruction.” 

Felix looked down at the jewels, so many questions in his mind before handing the earrings to Chloé. 

“You grant powers? Like a genie?” Felix asked. Plagg made a face before crossing his arms, tail slashing in the air. 

“No, met him, total jerk.” He hissed. 

“Whatever, so you like, obey us? Like slaves?” Chloé asked, finding her voice after putting the now ruby colored earrings in her ears. Tikki opened her mouth to protest, but Felix was now smiling, placing the ring on his finger. 

“Yes, they  _ will  _ obey. We humans are the ultimate being. Kwami obey, now tell me how to get this power.” Felix ordered, eager to learn of this new gift. Had his parents known what they had? Were they ever going to let him know, or keep them a secret. 

“What would you like to know?” Tikki asked, resigned to her fate. Plagg floated beside her, ears and tail flat. Felix exchanged looks with Chloe, both sharing a smile. Both had something they wanted, if that wish happened to be similar, it wasn’t their fault...

**********

Adrien concentrated on the DJ. They had become friends and Adrien was just glad his mother had talked his father into bringing in teens his age for his shoots. Marinette was currently measuring his arms and waist as she hummed to the tune beating through the area. When she finished, she flashed him a smile that made him blush. 

“There you go, nothing changed so no adjustments needed. Get dressed and I will return to fix anything.” She explained before leaving the room. Adrien was quick to change clothes, it was being faced with the accessories that paused him. His eyes fell onto an ornate box. Gently he lifted the lid, only to yelp as a flash of light filled the room. When his eyes adjusted, he spotted the cause of the light. 

“Good evening chosen, I am Nooroo, kwami of emotion.” The purple fairy greeted. Adrien swallowed multiple times before finally speaking. 

“What exactly are you? Man wait until I tell Marinette and Nino!” Adrien beamed. 

“No,” the kwami said, making the teen pause. 

“You can’t tell anyone about me or your hero identity.” Nooroo said. 

“Hero?” Adrien whispered, no smile graced his face, instead, a deep frown took his lips.

“I can’t be a hero,” he said remembering his home life. He was treated well and loved, but he was trapped in his home. Leaving only under supervision or for shoots and galas. Hero’s were not trapped in a cage. Nooroo smiled before flying over to hide in his chosen’s shirt. 

“You will see young chosen.” Nooroo said as Marinette knocked on the door. For once, Adrien was eager to return home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Felix smiled at his tuxedo like outfit, all black aside from the white vest and tie, white mask over his eyes. His black ears and tail flicking as he waited for his partner. He could feel darkness and destruction inside him, bubbling like a warming teapot, waiting for him to heat and explode. Such power, he loved it. Examining his hand, he flexed his fingers, just beneath the surface, his very touch could turn anything to dust, ruin everything that he deemed unworthy. 

“Power looks good on you,” Chloe’s voice cooed as she landed beside him. Her outfit was all red, clinging to her skin and showing the curves of her perfect body. Beneath the short skirt were a pair of tight black shorts, it matched the black sash like belt around her waist and black mask around her eyes. Blond hair was rolled into a bun, black ribbons slashing the air around the bun. She held out her hand for him to take, Felix’s lips ghosting over her black gloved hand. 

“And creation suits you,” he punned earning her chuckle. He admired the light pink blush dusting her cheeks before turning to eye the city that stretched before them. Their playground, nothing could stop them. 

“Nothing will be out of my reach,” Chloe whispered, her smile wide as she clasped her hands together. 

“Everyone will love me,” she continued as Felix watched her. He would make sure they loved her, that she wanted for nothing. Chloe eyed the yo-yo with a frown, clearly thinking of what all she could do with it. 

“How shall I prove my love for my people?” she asked softly. Only in his presence did she allow her vulnerable side, her soft side, to be exposed. Felix moved behind her, pulling her into a hug against his chest. Her fingers ran down his arms, examining him with a thoughtful eye. 

“I’m your tool to use my queen,” he told her just as softly as she had spoken a few moments prior. Blue eyes narrowed, a smirk on her ruby red lips as she leaned in closer. She grabbed hold of his white tie and forced him down closer to her face.

“Tomorrow, we make our debut,” Chloe beamed before kissing his cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien examined himself in the mirror. He wore a purple suite with white swirls, the purple mask with white around the eyes. The finishing touches were the black cane that helped make his guardians, the sheer white cape at his back that shimmered in the light reminding him of wings. 

“Serendipity,” he whispered, remembering what Nooroo had explained before the transformation. He made guardians using his butterflies. How to get said butterflies and moths was to leave a window open and according to his kwami, they would come, drawn in by his power.

“So, all I need to do is raise my cane and close my eyes, a guardian will appear to me,” he whispered, closing his eyes and raising his cane, waiting. All of Paris appeared to him as a grid. It’s people white dots, all but four. Two were red, blazing like blood. One was a soft blue, filling Adrien with a sense of partnership, and finally the last, a pink colored girl on her balcony. Adrien recognized her as Marinette, his father's intern designer. He felt a flutter at his fingertips as he opened his eyes.

The grid vanished, but the pink lady remained, the transformation fell, and with it, all the power and Marinette.

“What happened?” Adrien asked confused as Nooroo appeared before him. 

“My apologies, but it seems you found the enemy, and your partner whilst searching for your guardian.” Nooroo said. Adrien frowned as he fingered the broach tucked inside his jacket.

“Why would that make me change back?” he asked. Nooroo smiled, landing in his chosen’s blonde hair. 

“I work on emotion Adrien, you were surprised and you called off the transformation.” the kwami explained. He would have to work on that, he couldn’t drop his transformation in a battle. But Nooroo had said he found the enemy.

“Had that been the two red people?” he asked, making Nooroo nod his head. “And my partner? What can you tell me about him?” he had been too focused on Marinette that he hadn’t paid much attention to the others. 

“You will find out later,” the kwami smiled before eyeing the time. “Bed Adrien, tomorrow will be a long day.”


	3. Chapter 3

Felix smirked as he leaned against the pillar of the television studio. His eyes were focused on Chloe as she talked with Nadja Chamack. Rather, she was demanding the poor reporter. Pushing himself off from the pillar, he slowly approached the costumed figure and placed an arm around her waist, easily wrapping her against him as he showed his fangs. 

“You will give us a slot,” Felix demanded, his voice a hissed growl. Nadja nodded, fear in her eyes as she rushed to make things happen. 

“We will need names,” Felix whispered into Chloe’s ear. She nodded, her gloved hands resting on his arm. She tapped her heeled boots against the floor as they waited, her annoyance growing. 

“She will be the first to suffer my wrath,” Chloe snapped, “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” 

Felix smiled at her antics, glad the miraculous didn’t cover all their personal traits. He released his hold on her and returned to his pillar. The destruction running through him was growing with need and want. The desire, almost consuming. His clawed hand clenched and unclenched as he debated using his power on the very pillar he leaned against. But, Plagg had warned him that it was a one time use, the same for Chloe’s lucky charm. 

“We are ready for you in studio B,” Nadja said as she returned. Felix followed behind Chloe, the girl strutting forward, the air about her demanding attention. He allowed himself to ignore all other conversations, his duty now was to protect Chloe and help her carry out her mission to become the favorite of Paris. 

Once the cameras were on and focused on them, Chloe took full control. Her upbringing showed as she controlled and aimed the conversation towards her. 

“I am Ladybird, and this is my partner Tuxedo Bandit.” Chloe, Ladybird announced. “We are here to protect you,” she continued. Felix wondered if she was really fooling the city. He knew the truth, Chloe would get her way, her glory, one way or another. Good or bad. 

“I appreciate your praise, and I’m happy to take photos with you.” she was saying as Felix tried to focus on her words. Suddenly, the doors behind them burst open.

“Stop,” the blue and orange dressed man called out. Felix raised a brow at his odd attire. He was a miraculous holder, the blue mask around his eyes lined by orange, confirmed that. He wore a somewhat normal outfit of blue pants and orange top. It was skin tight, horrid looking, but the fan like object was what caught his eye. The feathers seemed to dance around as he stepped to the side. 

“Tuxedo, take care of the bird, will you?” Ladybird called out boredly. She was leaning off to the side, her eyes narrowed at the intruder. Tuxedo smiled as he rushed forward. He went to kick at the stranger, when a hanad stopped him.

“My amuk,” the stranger smiled, “Let me introduce myself, I am Azure Fowl, and it will be me, and my partner protecting Paris.” Azure Fowl declared. Ladybird laughed, her fingers hiding her mouth as she doubled over.

“Ridiculous, your partner is a toy?” she giggled. Azure down smiled, shaking his head. His amuk darted forward, a dj like person with a beam shooting dj disk. 

~~~~~~~~~

Serendipity took a deep breath as he looked through his butterfly, watching as it landed atop Marinette’s hand.   
“Marinette, I am Serendipity, hero of Paris. Two people have decided to harm our city, will you become my champion and help me and my partner protect it?” Serendipity asked. Marinette blinked, she had been watching the news and suddenly a soft hypnotic voice was in her head. 

“Don’t be afraid, you can decline if you wish,” the voice continued, she felt a calming sensation take over, like cooling water over a harsh burn. Closing her eyes, she took a deep calming breath and opened her eyes again.

“I accept being your champion Serendipity,” Marinette said as a butterfly insignia covered her eyes. 

“Thank you Princess,”


	4. Chapter 4

Serendipity was giving his princess instructions as she headed towards the fight. He saw the world through her eyes, felt her emotions as if they were his own. They were one, and it felt so  _ perfect.  _

The fight was just ahead, and through her eyes, Adrien saw his partner for the first time. He also saw the enemy. His heart leaped when he saw them. 

_ ‘It’s ok,’  _ Marinette’s voice comforted through their link. Adrien smiled before watching as her power over needle and thread aided Azure Fowl. Marinette had discovered that Ladybird was the weaker of the two, her thread tying the villain to the wall as Azure and his sentimonster focused on the cat. He was harder to fight, it seemed he had the fight background and experience. 

_ “Help him Princess, you have the power,”  _ serendipity urged. He was on edge himself, Tuxedo Bandit was using his baton to easily move closer to his trapped partner. He took out Azure with a knock to the back of the head, before turning to Marinette. His hand suddenly seemed to crackle as dark energy covered it. 

‘ _ Don’t let him touch you,’ _ serendipity warned as the villain darted forward. Marinette stumbled back as tuxedo went past her, his power destroying the ropes holding Ladybird to the wall and freeing her. 

“Not cool dude!” Azure helped as he picked himself off the floor. Marinette raised her hand, ready to attack again. They needed to make this quick, Adrien already felt his connection with the butterfly connecting him and Marinette, fading. 

“Lucky charm~” ladybird called out. Both Marinette and Azure exchanged looks before scattering. 

“This is bad, any bright ideas partner?” Azure asked. Marinette was silent, Adrien saw her going through plans, thinking and forming ideas. Finally she shook her head, the bad guys had one this round. Azure’s pendant on his chest beeped. 

“My times up,” he commented. Marinette growled, looking around frantically before noting defeat. 

“They plan to stay and terrorize the town, we can regroup tomorrow with a better plan.” Marinette said, feeling the exhaustion of being a hero as her link with serendipity waned. Azure flew off first, before Serendipity gave Marinette the power to get home. 

“You did well Princess, thank you for being my champion.” He said, sending his warmth and gratitude towards her. 

“I didn’t do much, we lost,” Marinette confessed. Serendipity shook his head before the butterfly pulled away from her. She smiled and waved, watching the small bug fly away.

~~~~~~~~

Chloe smiled, spinning in the center of her room as her transformation dropped. 

“Did you see that! They couldn’t stop us!” She beamed. Felix nodded as he took his usual chair. He was back in his usual attire. The picture of a socialite. 

“With this power, everyone will love me. Even my mom will look at me in awe.” Chloé said. Felix hummed as he removed his shoes. Plagg has flown off for food. 

“We should ask the kwami about the so called  _ heroes.  _ See what we are up against.” Felix suggested. Chloe pouted before walking towards her friend. 

“You do that,  _ I’m  _ going to see just what the internet is saying about me.” She declared before grabbing her phone and laying across her bed. Felix watched her for a moment. Wondering if this would have happened had he stayed with his aunt and uncle. 

No, he couldn’t think about that, about  _ him.  _ Chloe has taken him from that possible hell. His aunt and mother were twins, and he refused to be placed in that situation, a pawn for his uncle to parade about. Marketing for a brand he didn’t care for. Graham De Vanilly was gone thanks to  _ Gabriel.  _ He had no love for them. 

Chloe wanted to give this city a Queen, but it would be an evil queen. Felix, would give Chloé anything, even if it meant  _ he  _ was hated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Felix glared at the television as Adrien’s ad played yet again. It annoyed him how Adrien could allow himself to be such a ploy for the  _ Gabriel _ line. 

Chloe laced her arms around his shoulders and placed a kiss to his temple. 

“You could teach him a lesson,” she whispered into his ear. Felix debates that, his fingers drumming on the arm of the chair. 

“You have the power now,” she continued. Felix stopped his drumming, reaching up to caress her face.

“I can’t kill him,” Felix reminded her. She moved to sit on his lap, kissing the corner of his lips. 

“I never said kill him, I said teach him a lesson. Besides, Gabriel killed your parents, it’s only fitting you take from him.” Chloé cooed. Felix thought over her words. The memories he hated to dwell on, returning at her words like venom. His parents didn’t deserve what Gabriel had done to them. 

He wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist before smiling. The kwami had explained what they could about the other users. How the butterfly used people called champions to fight on their behalf. 

Pathetic, using others for your own gain. Just like Gabriel Agreste. People like that made him sick. As for the peacock hero, that child had no idea what he was doing. None of them did. 

“We have been given the villain role, and our status ensures we play it well.” Felix said, patting Chloe’s thigh so she would move. Slowly, she stood and waited for her partner to act. Yes, the city had named them the enemy, but what was he planning to do exactly?

“Someone out there knows about these jewels. How else would these so-called hero’s exist?” he asked, turning to face Chloe. “Tell me, did you recognize the girl at yesterday’s fight?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed. She, unlike the other boy, hadn't worn a mask, but her design also hadn’t hid her identity well. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her parents own a bakery downtown by my school.” Chloe explained. Felix hummed before eyeing his reflection in the window overlooking the center of Paris. Just beyond the tall apartments of downtown, rested Agreste manor. His final target. 

“Find out all you can about her, if she was chosen as a champion, she must be close with the user of the butterfly miraculous.” Felix instructed. Chloe glared at him before placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. 

“You go to her school too Felix, don’t put the work all on me.” she snapped. Felix smiled, her attitude was one of the things he liked about her. She was herself, yet she wore a mask. Her bandage from the pain of being left behind by her mother. 

He reached out to caress the side of her face. 

“I’m asking you to spy for me, I will do the rest when it’s the right time.” Felix explained. Chloe sighed before nodding her head. Of course he had a plan. Felix always had plans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Serendipity and Azure Fowl, heroes or villains?” Alya asked as Marinette drew her latest design. It was the talk of the school, and everyone knew she had been used as Serendipity’s champion. She should have thought of an outfit when his power allowed it. Maybe next time, if there was one. 

“They lost, I would assume villains. Good guys always win.” Alix said from her seat. Nino hung his head, focusing on his music and trying to ignore the talk. 

“It was their first battle, cut them some slack. Beside’s, Ladybird and Tuxedo Bandit were hard to fight against. Their powers were just so in sync.” Marinette finally announced to the room. She didn’t expect the next voice to defend her.

“She’s right, Ladybird and Tuxedo Bandit were just better than the newbies. And let’s face it, Dupain-Cheng isn’t a fighter. She's a klutz.” Chloe smirked, finally putting her voice to be heard. All eyes turned to the mayor’s daughter. Blonde curls and bright blue eyes, she looked like a doll, and at her side the ever quiet Felix Graham De Vanily. He smiled at her, and Marinette felt like a prey to a predator. 

“None of those so-called heroes could have beaten those two yesterday.” Felix said in a matter-of-fact tone, and everyone in the room knew he wasn’t lying. Marinette hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien sat quietly at the table as his parents sipped their wine. There was silence, no conversation on the heroes and villains on the news. Niether of them knew their child's role in the new turns. He felt Nooroo flutter inside his pocket, a gentle comfort as he tried not to eat too fast and alert his parents that he was up to something. 

He was going to escape his room, venture out into the skies of Paris and to visit the Princess he had made his champion. Would he use her again? He wanted to, he wanted to keep her as his partner, he wanted to learn more about his other partner. 

“Adrien hunny, is something wrong?” his mother asked, looking up from her wine glass. Adrien forced himself to swallow as he offered a smile. 

“No, I was just thinking of my friends at the shoots, I was wondering if we could hang out one day?” he asked hopefully. Gabriel and Emilie exchanged looks before seeming to hold a conversation with their eyes. Would they agree, or would he once again be forced to only see people his own age when he left for work?

“Adrien, we just don’t think it is safe.” Emilie started.

“Your mother and I are in the spotlight too much, you are an easy target.” Gabriel added. An easy target, Chloe and a number of others were the same way, why could they move about freely but not him?

“I know it seems unfair my little papillon.” Emilie smiled as she placed a hand on his hand. “But, your father and I care deeply for you and the idea of losing you is just too much to imagine.” she explained. Adrien lowered his head, his eyes to his plate. He should have known they would say no. 

“May I be excused then?” he asked quietly. His parents nodded, Adrien stood up and nodded his head before heading up to his room. He waited until his door was shut, before allowing Nooroo from his pocket. 

“You said I could leave if I wanted, if I leave, will there be repercussions?” Adrien asked his kwami. Nooroo floated beside the windows and shook his head.

“Only if you get caught, but I do not understand why you would wish to leave?” Nooroo asked, his power allowed him to remain safely in his room. Adrien shook his head, a sad smile twisting his lips.

“You wouldn’t understand, this chance to be free, for even a short amount of time, I need it.” Adrien explained. He just had to wait a little longer for his parents to sleep, before he could safely leave for his moments of freedom. When he finally decided it was late enough, he called on his transformation and opened his window. Taking a deep breath, he launched from his room to soar across the rooftops and towards the now closed bakery of his champion princess. 

~~~~~

Nino didn’t feel victorious or excited at being a hero. He had failed to protect against Ladybird and Tuxedo Bandit. His partner had found a champion who was good at making plans, that had helped. He flopped against his bed, earphones blaring music in his head. 

He had created a toy to help, nothing useful. All he had done was use up his one time power and was best a distraction. He opened his eyes to see the link on his phone. Alya had created a blog about the new heroes and villains. Right now, the heroes were being questioned, the villains powerful and experienced. 

“You were marvelous yesterday,” Duusuu chimed, blue feathers fluffing as she flitted about. 

“We lost,” Nino reminded the kwami. Duusuu smiled as she rested on a shelf. 

“You just got your abilities yesterday, you are still learning.” the kwami explained. Nino nodded, he understood where the kwami came from. He looked out the window, blinking when he spotted a black dot leaping over roofs. He was startled, but Duusuu looked calm. 

“It is your partner,” the kwami said. Nino stood up, he should go and talk with them, they had not met formally yet after all. 

“Duusuu, spread my feathers,” Nino called.


	7. Chapter 7

Azure Fowl landed in front of Serendipity with a wave of his hand. 

“Yo dude, so I guess you are my partner.” Azure smiled. Serendipity blinked confused, before smiling. His partner, it sounded so good.

“Serendipity, wielder of the butterfly.” Adrien introduced. Azure laughed as he looked over the city. 

“Man, yesterday was awful for a debut, wasn’t it.” He commented. Adrien flinched, he hadn’t wanted to talk about it. 

“Good thing for Marinette, I know her in civilian life, she’s cool.” Azure continued. “She had great plans that almost worked. She was a good pick.” 

Adrien blushed at the words before nodding. Marinette was a good pick. They had gotten close during his own civilian work. She was kind, smart, funny. She was his happy place, his comfort. 

“Dude, you okay?” Azure asked, noting the new color of his partner. Adrien stuttered to find an answer, blushing harder when Azure chuckled. 

“I get it dude, so, where are you leaping off too?” Nino asked. Adrien didn’t dare tell the truth here. They were partners, but this freedom, this chance to see his princess on his own terms, it was his alone. 

“I don’t get to be out much, so I’m exploring.” Serendipity said. That was not a lie. Azure raised a brow confused by the words. 

“Really? Dude that sucks. Anyway, I can show you around if you like.” He said. Any other time, Adrien would have happily agreed, but right now, time was getting later, and seeing Marinette was slipping further away. 

“I actually have a place in mind, one I would like to go alone. But maybe tomorrow?” Serendipity asked. Azure nodded as he patted his partner's shoulder. 

“Sure thing dude, I’ll meet you at the same time at the tower?” Azure said. This time serendipity nodded before the two leapt their separate ways. 

He felt bad, guilt at turning away someone who  _ wanted  _ to spend time with him, in favor of  _ hoping  _ another wanted to spend time with him. 

“Such an idiot,” Adrien whispered to himself. He stopped across from the bakery Marinette lived above. Her balcony was dark, but the window into the room was lit up. He looked closer seeing her hunched over her desk. He remembered her rambling about her designs, designs his father had taken interest in and gotten her inside the  _ Gabriel _ door.

He gently tapped his sabor on the trap door, waiting with baited breath for her to appear. His heart raced and he didn’t dare let himself think why. He wasn’t allowed love, not yet. And, even if he were, he knew his parents were currently trying to get him together with Kagami, joining a fashion empire of Asian and western ideas. 

“Serendipity?” Marinette asked confused as she poked her head out of her room and looked at him. Her call reminded him that he wasn’t Adrien right now. He wasn’t bound by the Agreste name.

“Princess,” he bowed, offering one hand while the other folded against the lower part of his back. He loved her blush, feeling warmth and the current emotion. He forced himself to stop, it wasn’t fair he felt her like this. 

Her hand was small in his own as he brought it up to his lips, softly kissing the knuckles before letting her hand drop gently back to her side. He helped her climb onto the balcony, stepping to the side as she sat down. 

“Why are you here? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?” she asked before her eyes widened. “Oh god, if this is about this afternoon at school, I was upset I know and I’m sorry.” she replied frantically. Upset? Someone had upset her? That sharp rip of anger he felt earlier during piano suddenly made sense. 

“No,” he assured her before an idea came over him. “Would you accompany me tonight?” he asked, offering his hand again. She hesitated making Adrien’s heart fall. He wanted to feel her emotions so badly right now, it would be so easy to just focus on her. 

Marinette reached forward and took his hand with a soft smile. 

“Where too?” she asked, trusting him completely. Such a fragile gift trust was. He held her hand tightly, he would never harm this trust she had in him.

“The stars,” he replied softly...


	8. Chapter 8

Felix smiled as Chloe laid against him. Curled into his warmth as he held her protectively. She would be queen of this city, he would do anything to make it happen, even if it meant becoming the enemy they feared. 

“I control destruction,” he whispered, eyeing his hand the cataclysm formed in. A mere touch of his fingertips crumbled any object. It was raw power, raw destruction. 

He looked at the billboard outside the hotel room. Adrien Agreste smiled down at the city. Its perfect angel. Felix growled. 

He knew his cousin's weakness, and saw her everyday. He would take down  _ Gabriel,  _ starting with his son. Crumble the future and rise from the ashes. This whole city would burn. 

“You will be queen my bird, this, I promise you.” Felix whispered, kissing the top of the sleeping heiresses head. 

He looked out the window again for a final time, when he saw his enemy. In his arms the very girl he was thinking of using against his cousin. 

“Interesting,” Felix, was not dumb. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a person of interest for him. 

Carefully, he slid from the bed and called his transformation. He would burn this city for Chloé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien smiled as Marinette looked around in awe. The view from the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking, but he only saw her. The light reflecting in her eyes were like sparkling diamonds. Her beauty is incomparable. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, holding his arms to keep from falling. He kept his hands around her, promising to never let her fall. 

“No, thank you princess,” her company was the sole happiness for him. He didn’t know if it was hers or his emotion tha filled him now. Probably both. It was pure happiness, and he had never felt it before. 

He felt an urge to lean forward and kiss her, but he also bit back that urge. They had never met as far as she was concerned. They were partners and nothing more. Complete strangers. 

His mood must have shown on his face, because she was looking at him confused. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked, worry was in her eyes and he didn’t have to be an empath to know it. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” He assured her, holding her tighter as he adjusted his footing on the steel. It was getting cooler, and her slight shivers made him frown. 

“You're cold, I should get you home.” He whispered, reluctant to leave her side. Marinette smiled, that sweet look she often gave to Adrien when he wasn’t happy. That was everyday. He thought of it as his look, and was surprised at how jealous of himself he was feeling. 

“Are you upset about last night? I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough to win.” she whispered making Adrien’s heart plummet. She blamed herself for something that wasn’t her fault and he hated it. He cupped her cheek and shook his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes. 

“Hey, promise me, promise me you will never blame yourself. You are my guardian, and I do not regret my decision.” he told her, “I am so happy you agreed to accept my powers.” he finished, smiling as his thumb brushed against her cheek bone. 

~~~~~~~~~

Felix watched from the shadows of a nearby building. He recognized love when he saw it, and the butterfly user was head over heels. His fist curled as he held his head higher, his tail flicking at his tense form. He was ready to pounce, to fight, but her couldn’t do that now. He had a plan, he needed patience, and cats had lots of patience for their prey. 

He followed them back to the bakery she lived above, watched as Serendipity kissed her hand and whispered his goodbyes before leaping away. He could follow him, see where his enemy lived, but that also left room for mistakes. A possible ambush, a greater possibility of loss. No, he needed to continue to stalk the girl, the easier weaker prey. 

He waited until she was back in bed, believing in the comfort of her room. The false safety she thought she was in. The black cat was quiet, stealthy. He opened the trap door, amazed that she had left it unlocked. It closed with a quiet snap. 

He crawled into her bed, blending in with the darkness as his purrs echoed off the walls of her loft bed. She shifted, opening her eyes. He relished as they widened in fear, his clawed hand covering her mouth as his other hand ripped away her blanket. 

“Shh, shh, my sweet, none of that now.” Tuxedo Bandit purred into her ear. Marinette was still, tears filling her eyes. Tuxedo dragged his hand under her shirt, the warmth of his hand feeling cold against her skin. 

“You will tell no one of this visit, not unless you want to die.” Tuxedo mused. Marinette wisely remained silent as the villain dragged a claw into her stomach, flinching at the long gash he left on her skin. 

“I do want to hear you scream though, to see his face when you appear in pieces on the news.” Tuxedo whispered, his tongue flicking against her ear. She tensed again, whimpering as he hovered over her form. 

“I will visit until my goal is met, you will never know when I’m coming. I will ask you to spy on the heroes and on the civilian Adrien Agreste.” he explained, “Disobey me, cause me to distrust you or if you refuse, I will know, and you will be punished.” he warned. Marinette nodded her head, it was the only thing she could do. Tuxedo pressed a clawed finger to her lips as he smiled at her.

“That's a good girl,  _ Princess _ ,” he laughed, using her nickname he heard the hero use so affectionately to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette showered, scrubbing herself raw, unable to cleanse herself of Tuxedo Bandits touch. Worse, he used Serendipity’s nickname for her. He  _ knew  _ the name. She shivered and scrubbed harder. Her family was in danger because of her stupidity. Why hadn’t she disguised herself better? 

The steaming water turned cold, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She was numb, she wanted to scream, but all she could do was cry. She was a spy now, unwilling. Working for the enemy while trying to be a hero. Was that even possible? 

She went to bed filled with dark thoughts, it was no wonder her nightmares reflected her worries. 

Adrien felt her emotions, how negative the normally gentle soul was. Something had happened in the time between his visit with her, and his return home. He debated returning to her side, demanding what had happened. Nooroo stopped him, reminding him of the busy schedule he had the next day. 

“I can’t help but worry about her,” Adrien whispered as he laid in bed, Nooroo resting, curled in his nest like spot on the side pillow. 

“You are still too young to keep a transformation for very long.” the kwami explained. Adrien growled, something felt wrong, he didn’t understand or like it. Nooroo seemed to understand his chosen, but he still refused to let Adrien transform again. His short bout with Marinette earlier was enough for the kwami. There was a photoshoot tomorrow, he would see both Marinette and Nino, he would check on her then. Maybe she would be better by morning, perhaps the guilt of their first fight had affected her more than he thought.

“Adrien, wake up love, we will be late for fitting and rehearsal.” his mother called as she entered the room. Adrien groaned as he sat up, his eyes still filled with sleep as he tried to reach out for familiar emotions. 

“I’m up,” he replied with a yawn, rubbing away the sleep and smiling as his mother left the room. Nooroo flew up beside his chosen as Adrien got ready for the day. 

“What are you planning? I can feel your confliction.” the kwami said. Adrien smiled, not bothering to question the small creature. 

“Can I transform for a moment?” Adrien asked after brushing his hair. Nooroo eyed him, a moment of consideration, and then nodded slowly. Power took over as Serendipity stood where Adrien once had been. 

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the one person he wanted. His guardian, his champion. 

Marinette was up, a rare state for the girl. She was exhausted, the emotion almost consuming her, guilt and fear were the next ones he felt. His lips twisted with worry. What had happened to his princess?

“Adrien, your parents are waiting,” Nathalie called from the bedroom door. Serendipity released his transformation, letting his kwami float into his pocket before leaving the room after the secretary. 

His father was at the head of the table, focusing on his iPad. His mother was smiling as he arrived, gesturing for him to sit beside her. 

“I was speaking with your father, and we were thinking of taking a weekend trip to England. My sister and I were invited to the Queen's castle. I’m sure Felix would be happy to see you.” Emilie beamed. Adrien nodded, if he was in London, would he still be able to be Serendipity? He would have to ask Nooroo later. 

“Of course, this will also be a great opportunity for a photoshoot, have Marinette and Nino called later Natalie.” Gabriel ordered. The names perked at the mention of his friends, if they could come as well, maybe it wouldn’t be  _ so  _ bad. 

“Don’t forget to ask their parents this time dear,” Emilie reminded gently before sipping her morning glass of wine. Gabriel hummed in agreement, it was their usual habit, one that Adrien loved to watch. They could communicate so easily with hardly any words if any. Partners working in perfect tandem. He allowed himself to think of Marinette in such a way, working together with no words but a mutual understanding. 

“Adrien, get your heads from the clouds, prepare for work, you leave soon.” Gabriel ordered. Adrien stood and nodded, excusing himself before returning up the stairs. If they agreed, at least he could help Marinette with her odd emotions. 

“I really do not like the idea of you leaving Paris,” Nooroo commented with worry. Adrien smiled and petted the kwami’s head with the pad of his finger.

“You worry too much little guy,” he smiled, oblivious to the evil deeds of the black cat...


	10. Chapter 10

The silence was deafening to Adrien. Well, her silence was. Nino couldn’t stop talking about his new friends sudden interest in suicidal missions to film the new heros. It seemed there was no need for talking thanks to him. Adrien sent a weary glance to his parents, their quiet figures lurking in the back, oblivious to the teens before them. Maybe this was his chance? Nooroo had explained that he could feel strong emotions outside of his transformation, and right now, the guilt that radiated off Marinette was near suffocating. He hated to think what it felt like first hand. 

“Hey Mari, are you alright?” Adrien asked as he sat beside her. Marinette offered him a smile, a strained awkward grin that made him uneasy. 

“Did something happen?” he continued, knowing from her slight flinch he had guessed right. She shook her head as she tried to conceal the lie. Her hands wringing together in an attempt to ground her. He knew that feeling. He wanted to comfort her, to become his hero self and read her emotions to discover just what made her this way. But he would never abuse his power like that, no matter how tempting or who that temptress was. 

Nino had long gone silent an hour later as they approached their stop, Adrien’s father taking the lead as they stepped onto the train platform. 

“Amilie!” Emilie called to her twin as a set of blonds approached them. Adrien felt Marinette tense up beside him. Felix was quiet and looked to be in another of his moods. 

“Hi dude, glad you could make it.” Nino smiled at his fellow classmate. Marinette offered her own small smile and introduction before Adrien took his turn. 

“Hi Felix, sorry father dragged you and aunt Amilie along, I know how much you hate these things.” Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his hair with his hand. Felix looked between the three before smiling his own sideways grin. 

“I believe I will enjoy myself, don’t worry.” it was cryptic, but that was how Felix always was. 

~~~~~~`

Marinette felt sick, awful, and regretful at her new forced role. She had no real powers, and the new scars left by the black cat marred the side of her stomach, reminding her of this cruel fate she had been thrust into. Her friend, her sweet Adrien, was in the cat's line of sight. She was to spy on him. She couldn’t believe she had agreed. Well she could, fear made you do things. 

She was determined for this trip to be a good one, Adrien seldom had his friends along for far off photoshoots and she wanted this to be happy for him. The appearance of Felix though, had made her tense. Something about him, his eyes, his very demeanor, reminded her of the black cat. 

She couldn’t talk and the worried glances from Adrien proved she was doing a horrible job of hiding her anxiety. He didn’t deserve her friendship. She wanted to run and tell Serendipity to leave her, that she had been foolish and compromised. It made her sick to know that it would be her, that was the downfall of the new heroes of Paris. 

The Black cat was powerful, and together with the ladybug power, they seemed unstoppable. She felt like crying from all the pent up rage and self hate she was feeling suddenly. The car felt too small, her company to alert. She wanted to hide in a small hole, to become invisible. If she refused to help Tuxedo Bandit, there were consequences. Her family, her friends, they were all in danger. If she helped him, then all of Paris was in danger. 

She had no escape. 

Sacrifice her friends and family, or sacrifice all of Paris. Was this how her life was meant to go? To be the one to tip the scale? No. She would choose a third path, she would sacrifice herself. Maybe the black cat would take a third proposal. Perhaps if she was able, she could save her loved ones and Paris, but at the cost of herself. Surely that was a better price to pay than the lives around her?

When they arrived at the hotel, Marinette couldn’t be more grateful to escape to her room. The privacy would be welcomed, the silence though, alone with her thoughts, she was surprised if she made it down for dinner without a meltdown. 


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette choked as she pressed herself against the wall of her bathroom. Tuxedo Bandit was before her, smiling as his clawed finger slowly stroked her cheek. 

“Remind me again, you think you can offer a third option?” The words were skeptic, as if he didn’t believe her. Marinette swallowed before trying to explain it again. 

“I give myself over in order to protect Paris and my family. But please, don’t make me sell out anyone.” Marinette pleaded, she would refuse Serendipity, she would pretend her time as a hero never existed. The black cat seemed to silently ponder her request making Marinette hope just a little that he would agree. 

Perhaps she could escape this new role and everything would be fine. That hope vanished when claws sunk into her side and a cataclysm cackled beside her head. 

“Foolish girl, utter waste. I chose you for a reason. He loves you, that stupid butterfly user. You are the only thing that can get close to him. I am the black cat, the ultimate being here. His miraculous is useless compared to mine and my birds.” Tuxedo hissed, the destructive hand coming closer. She could see it’s black energy from the corner of her eye. Fear filled her as she cried. 

‘If you want this over so quickly, then by all means give up. Let him know I have you, let him run to you and fall before me. Watch as I torture you before him.” Tuxedo growled. Marinette tried to scream as his claws dug deeper into her skin drawing more blood. 

“Sacrifice you and him, all I need is him to fall and I will have what I want.” the cat purred into her ear. “I wonder what would happen if my hand touched you right now, would you survive, or turn to dust?” a single clawed finger moved to hover inches from her cheek as she pleaded quietly, whimpering and begging. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serendipity burst through the door, his eyes flashing with anger as he entered the bathroom. Marinette was up against the wall in just her bra and underwear, blood coating her side and stomach as Tuxedo Bandit hovered over her. Raising his saber to the enemy, Serendipity growled. He felt overwhelming fear and anger from each respectively. 

“Let her go, now,” the warning was given, and he was prepared to hurt the black cat. Marinette sank down to her knees as she cried. Tuxedo stepped back, his charged hand held out as he calmly looked at the moth wielder.

“My little pawn and I were just talking,” Tuxedo explained, “about you actually.” he smiled. Serendipity felt a surge of Marinette’s guilt as he glanced over her, she refused to meet his gaze. 

“I told her to watch you, to be my spy. You’ve lost Serendipity, crushed like the bug you are. All because of a girl.” Tuxedo walked over, grabbing a handful of the girls raven locks and forcing her to stand back up. He didn’t have much time left. 

“You want her fixed, then come find me.” Tuxedo smiled before swiping his cataclysm across Marinette’s stomach making her scream. Serendipity chose her over him, racing to her side trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. Marinette was full of pain, and to his horror, her body wasn’t disappearing at the touch, it was inside of her that was becoming dust. 

Her stomach was slowly crumbling to dust, and not just that, internal organs were going to follow. He could hear Nooroo whispering instructions to him. He pulled her close to his chest, secret be damned, he was not leaving her. His transformation fell, and the hope of taking her pain was gone as she clung to him, breathing deeply. 

He had to get her back to Paris, to find their enemy to fix this. He heard footsteps and remembered he hadn’t closed any doors behind him when he charged inside of her room. 

He kissed the top of her head, curling over her body protectively. His eyes closed as the footsteps stopped before him and a gasp was heard.

“What happened bro?” Adrien looked up to see Nino before him. Slowly, he uncovered her body as Marinette panted in his arms. 

She was dying and it was his fault.

Nino cursed before closing the bathroom door and letting his kwami float with the other kwami. 

“We need to get back to Paris,” he said, taking charge. They couldn’t lose their bestfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Her emotions were slipping, her strong hold was loosening. 

“We have to hurry,” Serendipity called through tears. Azure nodded, concentrating on his power, making three sentimonsters of the three of them was proving hard on his new powers. He refused to look at his friend though, Marinette meant a lot to both him and Adrien, to lose her would hurt them both. 

Judging from the pale and panicked look on his friend's masked face, she wasn’t doing good. 

Adrien had explained what was going on, he had told him about Tuxedo Bandit and his threat to Mari. And, he didn’t want to admit it, but the chances of his friend's life being saved today, it was not good. 

He glanced over to the purse she always carried. It now held her amok, the very monster that would play her until they could admit to both themselves and Paris they had failed.

“I’m losing her!” the panic in Adrien’s voice made Nino shiver. Paris was just ahead, but they still had to find Tuxedo and his bird. 

“We won’t make it,” the tearful quiver of his voice was enough to let him know going further would be useless. Azure Fowl landed on a roof and bowed his head.

“Why did you stop? We have to go on, we have to help her.” Serendipity whimpered. He let his transformation fall, Duusuu had promised the illusions would hold even after he dropped his hero form. Right now, he had a more important job to do. 

“Dude, she’s gone,” he stepped closer, wincing when his friend tried to shield her body away. “How long?” he whispered. Adrien was now before him, his eyes were dull and hair flat. It was clear they had lost her and he had been holding her corpse this whole time, wishing, hoping, for the impossible. 

“We should bury her,” Nino said, he would have to be the leader now, the one in charge. They were a team and right now, their team was down one. 

“No, we can bring her back, we just need the black cat and ladybug miraculous.” Adrien snapped. Nino paused as he looked at his friend. 

“Excuse me?” perhaps he had heard wrong, “What are you saying dude? She is dead, Marinette is gone. We cannot bring back the dead.” he was freaking out now, no way could he do this, he had seen way too many movies about necromancy gone wrong. 

“I have money from modeling, I can keep her body preserved until we win, I won’t give up, my princess will come back.” Adrien never took his eyes from her, holding her gently like fragile glass. He wasn’t listening to Nino, he was focused on his new task, as if what he said was actually plausible. 

“Dude, so what are you planning? What do we tell her parents, her friends?” Nino asked, “she has a life outside of whatever fantasy you made,” Nino continued. Adrien finally met his eyes, but instead of the bright green he was used to, he saw the deep purple that matched his miraculous color. 

“Dude,” Nino whispered with fear...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix smiled at the text from Chloe. She had seen the faux heroes, heard them mourn for their fallen friend. While they hid in the city of love, their dopplegangers moved and acted their parts, pretending to be them and fooling the adults. 

It was interesting but not surprising. Whoever had given out the other miraculous could never plan the gift they had given him. He fingered the ring as Plagg hovered nearby with a hiss and glare in his green glowing eyes. 

“You would think the god of destruction would enjoy this little game of mine.” Felix mused as he glanced over at the kwami. The hiss he got in reply would be the only answer he would get without giving a direct order. 

“You are right Plagg, watching my cousin suffer is just as good a gift as having my bird be happy.” Felix continued as he stood up. He pulled out his phone and dialed Chloe’s number. He would be back in Paris in time for dinner with her... 


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien carefully placed his princess in her glass coffin, she was his snow white. His love to be woken with a kiss. With care, he fixed her hair and moved away so the glass could close her inside the chamber. 

“This isn’t right,” Nino whispered as Adrien appeared at his side. The blond wasn’t listening, his eyes on the sleeping girl, their former teammate. Beside them, the sentimonster version of Marinette, and Adrien held the charm that controlled her. 

“Adrien, dude,” he tried again, but he was dismissed, Adrien taking the sentimonster’s hand and leading her from the basement of his home. Gabriel stood at the entrance, his eyes downcasted. 

“Go home Nino, and make sure she gets home safe.” Adrien ordered, handing over his false princess. Nino sighed before nodding his head and taking Marinette. She was a puppet, one made in deceit, expected to play her role well. She was  _ his  _ creation, and to him, that made this worse.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered, her touch was cold. She resembled their lost friend too much. Nino couldn’t stop the tears. 

Adrien watched his friends leave before turning to his father. 

“I already told you everything I knew, what else do you want?” Adrien asked, he no longer cared to pretend. He wasn’t happy, and all he cared about was getting his princess back alive. 

“Your mother is starting to worry. Your acting strange.” Gabriel said, making Adrien roll his eyes. 

“I’ve been pretending everything is fine since leaving London.” Adrien said, taking his seat on the couch. 

“It doesn’t matter Adrien, you know how she is.” Gabriel reminded his son. Adrien nodded, looking at the portrait of his mother. 

“I’ll talk with her, aside from that. Are you sure she will be safe?” Adrien asked. His father nodded, happy when he saw his son smile in relief. 

“Good, now, I’ll go make sure mother doesn’t think I’m dying.” Adrien said as he stood to leave. The further he stepped away from Marinette, the worse his heart hurt him. No, he would get the miraculous and he would bring her back. She wasn’t dead. 

His hands became fists at the thought of the black cat. How his lady now had a black patch on her smooth pale skin. Felix had killed her, the purple butterfly that had attached itself to Chloe, his perfect little spy, had given him all the information he needed. This was a family feud, one he planned to win. 

“Adrien, are you well enough to be out of bed?” Emilie asked as she came down the stairs. He nodded, not really knowing what else to do. 

“The hologram of my sister was wonderful wasn’t it. I hope Felix liked it. Your father and I worked on it so much.” Emilie smiled, oblivious to the fact that the kind act she thought had been what made the cousin hurt his princess. 

“I’m sure he was affected by it.” Adrien assured, unable to keep the bite from his speech. His mother smiled as she walked closer and kissed the top of his head. 

“I couldn’t imagine losing someone I love. Felix is such a strong boy.” she said, stroking her son's hair. Adrien swallowed the urge to scoff. How dare she call such a weak man strong. When he got their miraculous, he would make sure Felix paid. 

“I’m going back to bed, have Nathalie bring my dinner up to me.” Adrien said moving past his mother. He had to hear her voice again, feel her, even if it wasn’t the real her. 

“Master please think about this, the wish is very dangerous.” Nooroo said as he floated around his chosen. Adrien ignored the kwami. He had lost everything the moment she died. He would risk everything for her. The princess he never got to tell he loved.

“Nooroo, wings rise,”


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe’s eyes were vacant as the voice echoed in her head. Whispering truths she refused to acknowledge. 

‘ _ You will work for me, a spy. Felix did something unforgivable. He hurt the one I love, so I will take away what he loves.’  _ Serendipity said. ‘ _ You will give yourself to Adrien Agreste and in return, bring me the miraculous of ladybird and tuxedo bandit.’  _ He finished. Chloe looked up before smiling. 

“Yes Serendipity,” Chloé answered before the faded purple mask vanished from sight. She was under his control, his little akuma. 

“Don’t worry Marinette, my lady. I know who they are under their mask. You will be awake soon.” Adrien smiled at his sleeping princess. 

He would do anything to have her back, to be able to finally admit the crush he has on the pigtailed girl. 

“Adrien,” her voice, the voice of the sentimonster, echoed in the large chamber. He smiled. This creation of Nino’s was like a memory, a shadow of the sleeping beauty in her glass. 

“Is there something I can do?” She was supposed to be his champion when against the bird and black cat, but Adrien was reluctant to use his power on her. She was just  _ too  _ real sometimes. 

He slowly approached her, cupping her cheek in his hand, as he smiled softly at her. 

“Stay by my side until you wake up my lady,” he whispered to her before kissing her lips. The purple of his eyes flashed green as he opened his eyes, a flicker of the old him returning for only a moment. 

The Marinette copy nodded against his lips before letting her hand rest against his broad chest. 

——————-

Felix knew something was wrong the instant she appeared at the table. Her attitude was off. The usual brass and snobbish rudeness was missing as she calmly took her seat. 

“Something wrong?” He asked, taking a sip from his glass of wine. Chloe shook her head, before lowering her gaze. 

“Why did you kill Dupain-Cheng?” She finally whispered. Felix smiled, dabbing at the corners of his lips with a napkin. 

“My aunt and uncle made a very poor attempt at being nice.” He explained. Chloe narrowed her eyes, Felix had never considered murder before, was the black cat miraculous doing this? Tikki was constantly trying to make her go down a nicer path. 

The kwami were opposite after all. 

“And Serendipity, Azure Fowl, they were with her?” She already knew the answer, knew too much really. From both sides. A spy. 

Felix leaned closer, his eyes narrowed as he examined the woman before him. Chloe blushed under his gaze, that piercing stare she had fallen in love with. 

“You saw them, you know the answer.” he said calmly. 

“I did, but, to know their identity, it was unexpected.” Chloe clarified as she reached for her pre ordered drink. Felix hummed before placing his ring on the table. She blinked confused by the action as she looked back up at him. 

“What’s wrong by bird?” he finally asked her, a soft smile on his lips. Chloe returned the gesture, her old Felix showing. 

“I never meant for anyone to die.” she finally admitted quietly. If Marinette had not died, then she wouldn’t have to betray the man she loved. Felix chuckled, pushing away his half touched food. 

“You killed no one my bird, I did for you. I am your knight, the destruction to your creation.” Felix explained, “I do the hard work so you never have too.” 

Chloe bowed her head, he made sense, and she admitted she had wanted to be loved, to be the hero. Serendipity and Azure Fowl had made her a villain. Felix was only doing what needed to be done to give her the goal of ruling over the city. 

“Come my bird, by the end of the week, everything will be just as you want it. Everything will be fixed.” he told her, offering his hand as he stood up. She hadn’t eaten yet, but then again, she wasn’t hungry. Tikki buzzed angrily in her purse...


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette entered the bakery alone, her parents smiled and greeted her and she easily went through the motion of being the perfect daughter her counterpart had been. She walked up to her room, taking a seat at her desk and frowning at the journal. 

Marinette had so many dreams, many aspirations, yet she was now dead. A monster, a ghost of her human self now remained.

“Do you want me to end this?” Nino leaned against her window, he refused to look at her. He always hated looking at her. She didn’t blame him, she was an imposter, a fake. A substitute for their real friend. 

“He needs me,” Marinette replied, her voice sad as she ran a finger over the diary’s cover. 

“I can’t die yet,” she whispered. Nino sighed, shaking his head before pushing himself from the wall. 

“Just be careful, Adrien isn’t himself, the dudes messed up,” Nino warned. Marinette watched him leave. Adrien wasn’t himself, but  _ she  _ had known no other him. He longed for the Marinette of the past, the one dead in her glass coffin, but she was here now. 

She stood and made her way to the bed, her hand clutched around her phone. She would protect Adrien, she would help him with whatever he needed. That was her job, to be his champion. 

————

“Did you do what you needed?” Alya asked as Nino pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek. 

“Sure did babe, now, how about you and I go check out that new jazz place?” Nino smiled. Alya pulled out her phone and swayed her hips. 

“Another one for the blog~” she sang, allowing her boyfriend to lead them forward. Nino smiled, studying her figure as the setting sun illuminated her. She was fragile, if being a hero had made him realize anything, it was how precious life was. He couldn’t imagine himself in the situation Adrien was in. Marinette was his friend, but she had been Adrien’s lover.

If Alya had been in her place... No, he refused to think of that. An unsettling knowledge took over him like water. Suffocating him with how alike he was to his friend. He touched the side of Alya’s face making her look over confused. 

They shared a kiss, Nino’s eyes closed as he saw an image of his fiery fox in a glass coffin like the one Marinette now laid in. 

“I love you,” he whispered once they parted. Alya giggled before pulling his hand.

“I love you too,” she beamed, oblivious to the inner turmoil or the horrible thing he had helped to do. They made it to the Jazz club, the usual sounds muffled and disgruntled to him. Did he remain loyal to his partner? Did he try to fight both Adrien and his cousin? 

“So what’s going on?” Alya asked as she took her seat and eyed him. He offered her a smile, wincing when she didn’t smile back. She could always see through him. 

“Seriously, you’ve been acting weird lately. You and Mari both.” Alya said crossing her arms. Nino said nothing, he didn’t like lying, but if she knew the truth, if she knew the lengths he went through. What he had done to their friend.

“Babe, everything is fine,” he lied. He would keep this secret. He was no hero, he was no savior of Paris. He was a fraud, a monster. No better than the black cat and Ladybird. Whoever gave him this miraculous, he didn’t want it, didn’t deserve it. No, this would be his last night as Azure Fowl, tomorrow, he would make Duusuu take back the magic jewel and find a better more respectful hero. 

“Whatever, come on,” Alya said as she tried to move closer to get a picture of the band. Nino watched his girlfriend, shivering at the danger she would be in once the enemy found her. She was Louis Lane and he Superman. The only difference was, Superman could protect Louis, he could never protect Alya.


	16. Chapter 16

Nino followed Duusuu’s orders as he wandered through Paris. He wasn’t sure about his destination, just that his kwami had promised it would help him. He rounded one corner, only to freeze as Chloe stood before him. 

“Why are you here?” she spat, glaring at the boy.

“Not the best place for an upper-class girl like you.” Nino spat back. The two never noticed the door open, or the small old man who appeared at their side.

“Excuse me, but it’s rather rude to speak outside someone’s home. Come in first at least.” the man said making the two jump. They exchanged looks before following the old man inside. 

“There is no need to hide, I know who you both are.” the man said. Nino looked over at Chloe confused. 

“I’m sorry, but what is going on here?” Nino asked. He was ready to fight if need be. The man went into his kitchen before bringing out some tea. 

“I am Fu, the master of the miraculous.” the man introduced.it was Chloe who spoke first.

“Excuse me, you’ve been around for how long? My boyfriend and his cousin are about to start a civil war because of you!” she snapped at him. Fu handed out the tea before shaking his head.

“You and your boyfriend have stolen miraculous, it was Nino and Adrien who had they’re miraculous given to them,” Fu explained. Chloe pouted before sipping her tea. 

“I was told you could help me,” Nino said, trying to change the subject. Fu looked over at him before sighing. Another kwami appeared, this one green. 

“Wayzz, please take Duusuu and Tikki to get some food,” Fu said before looking at the two guests in his home. 

“You both came to me with no ill intent, I assume that since your partners have become the way they are, you need help.” Fu smiled. Nino hesitated before opening his mouth. He took a deep breath before Chloe growled and started the story. Hearing someone else talk about Marinette being dead made Nino hurt worse, his throat closing as he added his part. Fu listened, nodding at the perfect parts. When they finished their story, Fu stood up. Nino expected Chloe to pull her rich girl attitude, to steal the secrets this man held to report back to Felix or Adrien. 

“You will need help to defeat the family feud. Choose wisely, for the two of you will be the only line of defense against the rouge powers.” Fu told them as he grabbed a box from a hidden chamber. Nino blinked as several miraculous jewels glistened before him. 

“How many do we choose?” Chloe asked, her hand hovering over a hairpiece. Fu smiled as he held the box.

“One each,” the man said. Nino grabbed the fox miraculous as Chloe grabbed the bee.

“I hope with these allies, you will succeed in your task.” Fu bowed, closing the box and hiding it once more. Both Nino and Chloe looked at each other before holding out their hands.

“Look’s like we are working together now,” Chloe said, her attitude pouty. Nino nodded before Chloe pulled him closer.

“I have my own team, it would be wise to just ignore me,” she said before leaving the apartment. Nino watched her go before turning to master Fu. 

“Let her be, somethings are better complicated,” he explained. Nino nodded before putting the box holding the fox miraculous into his pocket. He would need to drop it off, the person receiving it would be happy. 


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien placed a hand against her cheek, his warm touch a blessing over her cold skin. 

“Princess, are you ready?” He asked quietly, his butterfly resting and ready to melt into her skin. Marinette nodded, her eyes focused on Serendipity, she wasn’t real, but her growing emotions for him were. 

‘ _ They don’t belong to you,’  _ her voice echoed with anger, jealousy. It was overshadowed by his voice though. His gentle orders filling her head and drowning out the real Marinette’s voice. 

She smiled, accepting the butterfly and feeling the calmness of his control take over. As long as he had control, the other her would be silent. 

She wore a warrior princess outfit. Her hair in twin buns. She was the knight to guard her prince. 

The Paris air was crisp and welcoming as she jumped from roof to roof. Adrien was with her, watching from inside her head. Whispering encouragement towards her. 

She landed on the next roof, her target standing in leather and smiling. Marinette didn’t return the smile, instead, she glared back, awaiting Adrien’s orders. 

“You aren’t real,” Felix purred, stepping closer as she stepped back. 

_ ‘I’m here Mari,’  _ that calming voice assured. 

“A perfect copy, he did good.” Felix continued. Marinette kept her emotions to herself, refusing to let Adrien’s enemy get under her skin. 

“Where is my cousin?” Felix asked, close enough now to reach out and touch her. 

“Give me the miraculous, both yours and Ladybirds.” She ordered holding out her hand. Felix looked down before smirking and pulling her to his chest. 

“I’ve killed her once cousin, should you really be giving me opportunities to do it again?” He whispered into her ear. Marinette shivered at his words, Adrien growling in her head. Felix backed away, his smile mirroring a Cheshire Cat. 

Marinette watched him, waiting to see what he would do. Her eyes flashed down to his hand, the feel of cataclysm still fresh on  _ her  _ memory. She wasn’t real though, she was a shadow. A memory of the real Marinette. The one Felix had killed, the one sleeping in a glass coffin at Adrien’s side. 

“Give up Adrien, I’ve won. Now take your memory and hand over your miraculous by tomorrow night. You and the Agreste family do not deserve the good guy title.” Felix said, caressing Marinette’s face. The cold touch of a sword against his skin, made Felix pause and finally frown. 

“My my, you do love her,” Felix whispered. 

“I do, and I will murder you, before I let you take her from me again.” Adrien snarled, the blade cutting into his cousin's neck. 

“And I will murder you Adrien Agreste, if you touch him.” Ladybird snapped as she appeared behind Marinette. Beside her, a bee themed partner. It was a standoff, the calm feel of Adrien’s butterfly was gone.  _ Her  _ voice was back now. 

_ ‘Run, escape’ _

It was a mantra she couldn’t, but wanted to obey. She was surrounded by the enemy, and despite Adrien being present, she felt so far from him. 

She was a memory, she wasn’t real. A shadow couldn’t die. Her blue eyes met his green ones. They were outnumbered, and he could still be killed. Felix wanted him killed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien hugged his princess to his chest. Ladybird, Felix, and the new villain were watching him. 

“Go home,” Adrien whispered, kissing her lips. He was getting rid of her, taking her from the fight. He would be alone. Marinette looked up at him, opening her mouth to speak, when her body shuddered as she disappeared in Adrien’s arms. 

Azure Fowl and a fox stood at the end of the roof. Niether were smiling in greeting. Adrien’s body shook, falling to his knees as he looked at his empty hands.

“This has gone on long enough. All of you hand over your jewels.” Azure instructed as he held out his hand. 

“And why should we listen to you?” The bee asked. Azure sighed as he lowered his hand. He looked at Ladybird and shook his head. 

“I have an army and I’m tired of this feud.” He said. Ladybird growled before stomping her foot. 

“Sabrina’s do as he says. I’m bored of this as well.” Chloé said, removing her earrings. Felix blinked confused as Chloe walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s over, he’s broken,” she whispered, moving to remove his ring. Felix allowed his girlfriend to do as she wanted, not noticing Adrien. It was too late, the fox hero already had their jewels as Adrien grabbed Chloe, pushing her off the roof. 

Screams echoed as Felix was held back from following them off the edge. 

“No, no, Chloe! My bird!” Felix screamed. Sabrina and Azure Fowl held him as Rena Rouge ran off. 

“Now you know the pain Adrien feels.” Azure said as he released Felix and made to leave as Felix was led to the fire escape by Sabrina. Adrien was on the ground, blood coming from his skull as Chloe laid across him. They were still alive as Sabrina called an ambulance. 

They had no powers, no luck or destruction. 

“My bird, speak to me.” Felix whispered as he held Chloe’s hand in his. 

~~~~~~~~~

Hours were slowly passing, he hated his cousin even more. He saw his aunt and uncle enter the waiting room. They stayed their distance from him and for that, Felix was glad. 

Chloe’s father was also in the room. No one was coming near him. It reminded him of how alone he was. He put his face in his hands. 

“This is what your feud has done. He lost his love, and yours was injured.” Nino as he stood in front of his former enemy. 

“She has to live. She’s all I have left.” He whispered. Nino sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You had the power to finally get revenge on your family, you tried to take advantage and you lost.” Nino said as a nurse called the name of Chloe and Adrien. It was tense as they waited beside the adults. They listened as the nurse explained the injuries. How Chloe was not in as bad of shape as Adrien. 

He had a concussion and possible memory loss. A gift. 

Chloe had a broken leg. Felix visibly relaxed at the news. Chloe was safe, she was alive. 

“At least my son doesn’t have to remember what happened.” Gabriel was saying to his wife. Nino looked over at Felix before looking at the door. 

Felix looked over as well, Marinette, the real one, was standing beside Alya. She was pale, frightened as Nino walked over to join her. Felix looked down as he heard her move closer. 

“Is it over, or will Adrien and I be forced to look over our shoulders? Will I have to be forced to keep watch over my killer?” Marinette asked. Felix shook his head, he was done. The thought of losing Chloe, his bird, was just too much for him. 

“You're safe, don’t worry,” Felix whispered as they were allowed back.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette held his hand, she didn’t remember anything the small old man had told her. The glass coffin she was in was nice but scary, the details of how she got there was blurry. She remembered arguing with herself at times and she remembered Emilie waiting for her at the end of the metal room she was in. 

The hand in her’s tightened. Marinette looked up at the blond whose face was bruised and bandaged. She timidly reached up to caress his cheek, he had nearly destroyed himself for her. Felix had killed her because of him. She had so much she wanted to ask him, tell him, but she couldn’t. Just how much did his parents know?

“Adrien, can you hear us?” Gabriel asked, his tone worried. Marinette heard him grunt, struggle to speak, but make no other noise. He wouldn’t be able to model for a while. 

“I should leave,” Marinette said trying to stand. The hand holding her’s gripped tighter, Adrien’s bandaged head turning in her direction. She met his eyes, they were closed and badly bruised. She rubbed her thumb over his hand. 

“I have to see my parents Adrien,” Marinette gently told him. She waited for his hand to relax, part of her wanted to stay with him. How long had it been since  _ she  _ had seen her parents? His mother was at his feet rubbing them softly. Marinette saw his lips move, his breathing small. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. 

“I’ll see you later Adrien,” she whispered. As she left the hospital, the small old man from before was waiting for her. 

“Let me take you home Marinette,” he spoke, holding open the door for her. Marinette nodded as she slid in. It was a silent ride for the first half, at her feet was a box with strange colors. 

“You were the Butterfly’s chosen, and though you didn’t have very long or do much, the fact that you a normal person,  _ chose  _ to accept it.” he smiled, stopping at a light. 

“Please, get to the point, I’ve had a long day,” Marinette whispered making the old man chuckled. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you accept the position of Guardian?” the man asked. Marinette looked at the box at her feet. She remembered Azure and Serendipity, remembered everything from before. 

“I will be able to help others?” she asked making him nod again. “Then before I accept, please tell me exactly how I came back to life.” 

There was silence again before he parked outside of Marinette’s parent’s bakery. 

“I am Fu, current Guardian of the miraculous. You were killed by the miraculous of destruction, which meant that when the black cat and ladybug miraculous were combined, they granted a wish. But balance must be kept. For you to be back, Adrien’s memories were sacrificed. He doesn’t remember falling in love with you, or what has happened.” Fu explained. Marinette looked at her hand. He had held her hand. 

“Azure Fowl used the wish, you can talk to him about anything else” Fu finished as Marinette opened the door. “We can start your training next week after everything calms down.” 

Marinette entered the bakery. Everything was just an influx of information. She understood none of it, but she did want Adrien. She missed him. 

“Hunny, was Adrien okay?” Sabine asked. Marinette closed her eyes as she nodded her head. Nothing was okay,  _ he  _ wasn’t okay. 

“I’m going to bed, I’m sorry maman,” Marinette went up to her room, lying on her bed. She looked over at the notebook that was sitting beside her bed. The entries were from the months she wasn’t alive. She grabbed it and began to read. 

Months pass and Marinette’s training was going well. Everything was going well, until the day Adrien came to her school. It was the first time she had seen him since leaving the hospital that day. Nino introduced them, Alya had seen Marinette blush, and now, she and Adrien were falling in love. Slow but wanted, needed. She smiled as her kwami giggled at her side, hidden in the purse she wore. 

“Its love,” Tikki whispered making Marinette shake her head. It wasn’t love, it was destiny in their twisted tale.


End file.
